I'll Be There
by demelzap
Summary: Victoria retires, and Sean O'Haire is there to cushion the blow.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, do not have permission to use their names.

**I'll Be There**

A warm breeze blew in through the open patio door. While he waited for the video to buffer he glanced out, took in the palm trees, the beach, the empty glass by her side. She sat in a chaise lounge, hugging her knees against her chest, a far away look in her eyes. The breeze played with the red and black locks of her hair, and she looked content for the first time in years.

The advertisement finished, and he drew his attention back to the screen. She struggled to her feet and limped to the ropes to take the microphone. As she talked he felt a lump form in his throat. After all she'd given and all she'd lost out of her run with the WWE it was the least they could do to have shown this on television. Ever the professional she'd slid from the ring after nearly breaking down and then paid tribute to Tazz, JR, Justin, and then the fans. That was when he felt tears prick behind his eyelids because that was when he knew it was real, Lisa Marie Varon was retired from wrestling with WWE.

He reached up and ran his knuckles over his eyelids as he closed the window and set the laptop aside. He rose and walked out to the patio, eased down behind her on the chaise and pulled her against him.

"It's really done," he whispered hoarsely.

She leaned back against him, raised her hand to grasp his wrist lightly, "It's really done. And…I'm glad."

"You looked like a superstar out there babe," he nuzzled against the back of her neck, and even though he didn't mean to he sniffled.

"Are you crying Sean?" she said as she turned her head to the side and rested her lips against his upper arm.

"No," he said, and then swallowed, "Only a little."

"Babe," she pulled away and turned to face him, took both of his hands in hers. "It's ok, this is what I want. The world is my oyster right now, there are a world of opportunities out there ahead of me."

"I know," he said, "I was just touched is all, by the people chanting for you to stay, by your grace under fire, it was a beautiful thing."

"Sean," she said and she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, "This is a good thing. You know I was stifling, the days are past for the old guard. I don't fit the profile anymore, I'm not what anyone wants."

"I want you," he whispered fiercely.

"Mmm, but that's different. Now I'm free, I can pursue MMA, I can put more effort into the shop," she paused, then squeezed his hands, "I can spend more time with you."

He smiled, and cocked his head to the side, "And you can have a vacation."

"Brat," she said as she pulled one hand free and smacked at his arm. She turned and leaned back against him again as he settled, put his arms around her.

"I want you to spend more time with me," he murmured against her hair, "And I want to train Muay Thai with you, want to stand in your corner when you take on Gina Carano, or whoever else you set your mind to."

"And I want this vacation," she said.

"Well then," he whispered, let his hand roam down her midsection, caress against her inner thigh, "Let's enjoy the vacation, and each other."

She rolled against him, cradled between his legs and gazed up at him through her hair, "So what's it going to be O'Haire…stay here and give the locals a show, or back to bed to do things the right way."

"Interesting proposition," he murmured, "But I ain't one for giving things away for free, and so fair lady, it's back to bed." He waggled his brows suggestively, then bent down for a kiss.

"You're good for me Sean," she murmured, "Good for what ails me."

"Nothing ails you Lisa," he said firmly as he stood and pulled her up into his arms. "You're a beautiful, powerful woman who went out on top. There's no where to go but up from here. I'm proud of you, and I love you." He bent forward a pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Mission accomplished," she whispered as she turned and pulled him inside.

"What mission?" he asked. He stopped to draw the filmy curtains over the opening. The weather was far too nice to shut the door, and somehow the blowing, gauzy drapes just added to the otherworldly feel.

"To make me feel like a million bucks." She turned and tumbled down across the bed. They'd kept the "do not disturb" sign on the door and the sheets were still wonderfully rumpled from the morning.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better," he leered, "Not yet anyway." He casually stripped out of worn track pants, then knelt on the edge of the bed, stalked closer as he continued, "I'm only telling you the truth."

"Your truth makes me light headed," she moaned when he straddled over her, took both her hands and raised them above her head.

"Flattery gets you everywhere," he growled, and he bent down and kissed her roughly.

She rose up to meet the kiss, twisted her legs up around him and cradled his erection against her belly. He broke from the kiss and moaned, then nibbled up to her ear, eased back and rocked their bodies together until he elicited a moan from her as well. Releasing one of her hands, he reached down and cupped her up against him.

"Feel good babe," she moaned against his neck.

"You do," he said, and he pressed his lips against the juncture of neck and shoulder.

In a flash he released her hands and broke the contact between them. He sat back on his heels and urged her up on her knees, then slid his hand along her back, pressed her head gently down against the bed. For a moment he just looked down at her, then he released his grip on her shoulder, scraped his nails along her back as he bent closer and pressed his lips against the small of her back.

"Hold still," he murmured as he pressed light kisses over her buttocks, and gripped his hands on her hips.

"Can't Sean," she gritted, "Feels too good."

"Try," he commanded gently, and slid his pointed tongue down between the halves of her ass.

"Oh God," she gripped the covers tight, arched up, mouth open.

Gently he probed, slid lower from the rose of her opening down to taste the sweet essence of her. As she lowered back to the bed, moaning he tongued the bud of her clit before moving back up to probe at her hole.

"Sean…babe," she mewled.

"Shh," he crooned, and reached up to rock his fingers against her mound as he continued the assault on her ass.

"I can't…."

He pulled back enough to growl, "Don't then, just let go," and nipped at tender skin with sharp teeth. Fingers pressed gently against her he lowered down again to slide his tongue across her perineum to slide up into her entrance.

Quivering, she opened her mouth, but was too overcome by the force of the climax to even moan. He felt her spasm against his hand and let her ride out the orgasm; pressed gentle kisses to the places his teeth had grazed her. When at last she found her voice and moaned he rose up behind her.

"You are truly incredible Lise," he whispered as he positioned behind her. He eased inside her passage gently, felt the heat and warmth pull him all the way in. With one hand against her back he began to move, slowly at first until she urged him, and then he slammed against her with his own release.

When the climax passed he collapsed down beside her, face to face, reached up to cup her cheek.

"I love you Sean," she whispered, and bent closer to touch her lips to his.

"Every day is a new adventure," he murmured, "I'm just glad we get to share them. And," he paused, ran his thumb over her cheek, "I'll always be here."


End file.
